


Орешки

by Gavrusssha



Category: Block B
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Глава, в которой один человек и миска с орехами заставляют группу страдать.
Kudos: 1





	Орешки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NUTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964601) by [sasayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri). 



Пио смотрел на миску, час назад оставленную на кухонном столе. Он подпер ладонью голову, затем, передумав, уронил руки на колени, а подбородок на стол. Кто-то зашел в кухню и направился к холодильнику. Пио грустно вздохнул. 

– Там пусто, – проворчал он неизвестно кому, не поднимая взгляда. Дверца холодильника, несмотря на его слова, открылась.

– Ну… Там кастрюлька… С чем-то, – сказал Уквон без всякой уверенности и, насколько можно было судить по голосу, нахмурился.

– Даже не думай ее открывать, – Джехё вошел как раз вовремя, чтобы его перехватить, и захлопнул холодильник из-за спины Уквона.

Все это Пио наблюдал боковым зрением.

– Но я жрать хочу! – заскулил Уквон и, похоже, надулся.

– И ты? – поинтересовался непонятно откуда взявшийся Минхёк, почти, впрочем, без вопросительных интонаций.

Бесцельно поторчав посреди кухни он по взгляду макнэ отследил примостившуюся на столе миску и полез к ней руками.

– А НУ, НЕ ТРОГАТЬ! – все, кроме Пио, резко обернулись к стоящему в дверях Пак Кёну. Чжехё поморщился от внезапной боли в шее и, ругаясь себе под нос, принялся ее растирать. 

– Что за фигня, Кён? – спросил очень раздраженный Минхёк.

– Это орешки Чихо, – безжизненно пояснил макнэ, заставив своих четырех хёнов задрать брови и обернуться.

– Чё? – спросил Чжехё скептически.

– Ты вообще как, в порядке, Пио? – Уквон присматривался к нему, склонив голову.

– Он вообще уже час как несколько расстроен, – прокомментировал Тэиль, локтями прокладывая себе дорогу к шкафчику с кормом для рыбки.

– Чего это? – нахмурился Минхёк.

Пио драматично вздохнул.

– Он запретил мне трогать его орехи.

– Тэиль запретил?

– Чихо! Тэиль просто пришел за вонючкой для своей рыбки.

– А чего не сходить и не купить еще? – спросил Чжехё. Он явно не понимал серьезности проблемы.

Макнэ очень медленно выпрямился на стуле. Лицо его приобрело такое мрачное выражение, что Чжехё осторожненько отступил на шаг.

– Чихо поставил орехи на стол. Сказал мне не трогать их. Ушел. Закрыл дверь снаружи.

У Уквона отвалилась челюсть.

– Мы чо, здесь заперты БЕЗ ЖРАТВЫ? А когда он собирается вернуться? А пожрать он принесет?

Пио медленно покачал головой. Уквон готов был расплакаться.

– Да что ж ты, на хрен, ему такого сделал?! – осведомился у младшенького Минхёк, видимо, зная своего лидера достаточно хорошо.

– Стоп, стоп, стоп, – вклинился Чжехё и даже поднял руки, как проповедник на кафедре. – Не могут же у нас быть одни ключи на всех. Наверняка есть какой-то способ выйти отсюда. Давайте-ка подумаем – у кого еще есть ключи?

Кён застонал.

– Ну, у меня они обычно были. Пока я не одолжил их моему лучшему другу (1). И этот дружище мне их так и не вернул.

Чжехё сделал глубокий вдох.

– Ну, хорошо. А еще у кого-нибудь?

На кухню снизошла глубокая тишина.

– Да долбаный иисус на самокате, он сам виноват, что оставил нас в такой жопе, давайте просто съедим эти гребаные…

– НЕТ! – Пио, Кён и Тэиль заорали в унисон.

– Да что в этих орехах такого особенного? – недовольно спросил Минхёк, успокаивающе поглаживая Уквона по спине. Тот явно был в полном расстройстве чувств.

– Терпение, – сказал Пио зловеще.

– Ты какой-то загадочный, – отметил Минхёк.

– Он стремный, – заключил Чжехё.

– Чихо прочитал странную статейку несколько дней назад. Что-то насчет воспитания ума, метафор жизни и всего вот этого, – вспомнил Кён. – Сто пудов, она подкинула ему парочку абсурдных идей.

– То есть, эти вот орехи… Погоди, погоди, – Минхёк потряс головой в замешательстве.

– Тут несколько видов орехов, – заметил Уквон. – Все ли они обозначают одно и то же?

– Для начала, каким образом они вообще могут что-нибудь обозначать?

– Возможно, миндаль символизирует дружбу, – предположил Тэиль.

– Что?

– Что что?

Чжехё и Тэиль уставились друг на друга без выражения.

– А арахис символизирует смерть и ненависть, – прошипел Уквон, заставив Минхёка поперхнуться, а остальных в шоке уставиться на него.

– Ты это чего? – спросил Кён.

– Он аллергик, – сказал Минхёк как о чем-то очевидном. Уквон закивал, подтверждая. Отвращение к арахису отчетливо проступило у него на лице.

– А.

Комната снова погрузилась в тишину. Устав торчать, Чжехё вздохнул и подтащил к себе стул. Кён и Тэиль последовали его примеру. Только Минхёк и Уквон остались стоять, облокотившись о барную стойку.

– Итак, – начал Минхёк, хотя сказать ему, в общем-то, было нечего.

– Вроде бы, фундука в миске больше всего, – неуверенно сказал Кён.

– Тогда фундук символизирует терпение? – спросил Тэиль. 

– И, если да, – подключился Чжехё. – То фундук представляет наше терпение или терпение Чихо, или орехи означают терпение вообще, в глобальном смысле?

– Вопросец… – пробормотал Кён задумчиво.

– Орехнуться можно, – пробурчал Пио.

– Это че, типа, смешно? – сварливо спросил Чжехё. Макнэ свирепо зыркнул на него поверх стола.

– А знаете, большинство этих орехов вовсе и не орехи с ботанической точки зрения, – указал Тэиль. Пять пар глаз посмотрели на него осуждающе, но Тэиль был слишком поглощен исследованием и ничего не заметил. – Они могут называться орехами только в кулинарном смысле, – закончил он.

– Откуда ты вообще знаешь такие вещи? – спросил Пио, играя бровями.

– Несколько недель назад я прочел об этом статью в Вики.

– Зачем? – непонимающе спросил Уквон. Тэиль пожал плечами.

– Предположим, если мы их съедим, – Чжехё поочередно посмотрел на каждого присутствующего. – То что Чихо нам сделает?

– Ты вряд ли захочешь это узнать, – ответил Пио серьезно. (2)

– Предположим, мы съедим не все…

– Он их пересчитал, – немедленно перебил его Кён.

– Надеюсь, ты шутишь.

– В данном случае я не удивлюсь, если он и имя каждому из них дал, – заметил Минхёк. – Что-то типа… Ну, я не знаю…

– Гарри Грецкий и Мина Миндаль? – предположил Чжехё.

– Угу, что-то вроде.

– Это смехотворно, – сказал Уквон, скривившись. – "Гарри" совершенно не подходит.

– Тогда, может, сам придумаешь имя? – рявкнул Чжехё.

Уквон взял паузу на размышления.

– Может Хью? Или Итан?

– Итан – прекрасное имя, – прокомментировал Тэиль, похоже, не уловив сути.

– И это мои друзья, – пробормотал Пио, неосторожно покачав головой. Он тут же осознал свою ошибку и вернул взгляд на место, прищурившись на миску с орехами так, чтобы та занимала все поле его зрения.

– Что, прости? – обиженно обернулся к нему Кён. – Я пока что не заметил, чтоб ты придумал что-то получше, крутышка.

– Кён, – Минхёк попробовал привлечь внимание, пока Уквон с Тэилем погрузились в обсуждение потенциальных имен для разных сортов орешков. «Как ты думаешь, Мэтью – неплохое имя для кешью? О, смотри-смотри, тебе понравится: Ырьо для арахиса!» – «Это что еще за имечко?» – спрашивал Уквон со смешной гримасой на безупречном (да, Минхёк так думал) лице.

– Эй, да что за нафиг? Ыл… Йыр… Я даже выговорить это не могу! – воскликнул Чжехё, слушавший эту перепалку с возрастающим недоверием. 

– Это по-фински, загугли, – сказал Тэиль с довольной ухмылкой.

Минхёк с трудом вспомнил, что в комнате есть еще люди, и, встряхнувшись, попытался прийти в себя. Что-то он слишком легко отвлекается.

– Прекрати наезжать на макнэ, Чжехё, – медленно проговорил он. – А ты, – он наставил палец на Пио. – Давай, побольше уважения к хёнам.

Оба мембера в бешенстве открыли рот, но Минхёк не собирался давать им шанс высказаться.

– Даже не вздумайте рассказывать «он первый начал» или что-нибудь в этом духе, потому что я…

Громкое бурчание в животе прервало его на полуслове. Щеки Минхёка порозовели. Он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

– Потому что я такой голодный, боже мой, – простонал он еле слышно.

– ДА ВСЕ МЫ ГОЛОДНЫЕ! – хором заорали на него Пио и Кён. На долю секунды они, казалось, смутились, прежде чем яростно ощериться друг на друга. Минхёк закатил глаза.

– Эй, а какого хрена тут делается?

Все обернулись. А вот и он, их лидер, стоящий в проеме входных дверей и глядящий на свою группу с недоумением и насмешкой.

– Это все ты виноват! – обвиняюще заорал на него Чжехё.

Чихо попытался замаскировать ухмылку удивленным задиранием бровей. Эк их разбомбило.

– Нда. А я…

– Да как ты мог такое с нами сотворить? – вопросил Уквон с болью. Минхёк немедленно начал успокаивающе гладить его по спине, одновременно меча угрожающие взгляды в Чихо, все еще стоящего в дверях.

– КХМ!

Пио подскочил и хрястнул рукой по столу, заставив всех, кроме Чихо, вздрогнуть.

– Ты и твои идиотские орехи! Запер нас! Заставил нас голодать! Мы тут крышей ехали из-за какого-то психованного вуду-или-как-его-там гов!.. 

– О, боже, – Зико сначала застыл, а затем взорвался взревывающим хохотом. – Я не могу… Не, вы и правда… О, боже!.. – вырывалось из него периодически.

Пытаясь успокоиться, он утер слезы и сделал глубокий вдох, но при виде охуевших лиц друзей снова разразился истерическим ржачем.

– Простите… Я только… – всхлипывал он беспомощно между волнами хохота, сотрясавшими все его тело, не в состоянии ответить на ругательства, несшиеся со всех сторон. Минут пять он икал и булькал, пока, наконец, не взял себя в руки настолько, чтобы изъясняться законченными предложениями.

– Ох… Охуенно. Не припомню, когда в последний раз я так ржал, – хихикнул он напоследок. 

Я бы умилился, подумал Кён, если бы не был так зол.

– Да что с тобой не так? – рявкнул Чжехё. – Из-за тебя мы подыхали, и вот ты заявляешься и…

– Да не запирал я дверь, – сказал Зика с ледяным спокойствием. – Вы хоть пробовали ее открыть?

А затем он подошел к столу, игнорируя злобные взгляды и недоверчивое «ЧТО?», и цапнул особенно симпатичный орешек. Глаза Уквона расширились от ужаса, и, не успев ничего сообразить, он прыгнул на Чихо, пытаясь предотвратить самое страшное. Но когда он схватил того за бледное запястье, было слишком поздно. 

Чихо проглотил Итана.

– Итан, – прошептал шокированный Уквон. Он отпустил руку Чихо и рухнул на колени. – Нет…

Его глаза наполнились слезами. Его губы задрожали. Минхёк тут же оказался рядом:

– Шшшш, все хорошо, детка, он сейчас в лучшем мире.

– НЕТ! ОН В ЖЕЛУДКЕ У ЧИХО! – неистово разрыдался Уквон, пугая лучшего друга, не знающего, что еще предпринять.

Наблюдая за ними, Чжехё вслепую нашарил пару орехов. Поглядев на ладонь, он удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

– Итак, Гарри Грецкий и Мина Миндаль, вот мы и встретились снова.

Не дрогнув, он положил орехи в рот и съел их с огромным удовольствием. Блеск его глаз так напугал Тэиля, что он незаметно сполз со стула и постарался оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда, например, в гостиной. Рыбку надо было, наконец, покормить. 

Убедившись, что никто на него не смотрит, Пио сграбастал миску с орехами одним молниеносным движением и скрылся в ванной. Там он повернул ключ в замке, победоносно расхохотался и наконец набил рот вожделенной едой.

Вконец охреневший Чихо застыл посреди кухни.

– Эй, ребят, а я курицу принес, – сказал он слабо, но его никто не услышал.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Т.е., Зико.  
> (2) Чжехё присоединился к группе позже остальных участников, и опыта общения, в т.ч. с Зико, у него меньше.


End file.
